The Special immunology Programs of The Children's Hospital of Philadelphia in applying to be a member of the National Institutes of Health's Adolescent Medicine (HIV/AIDS Research Network are seeking to accomplish the following goals and objectives: A. First and foremost, after nearly a decade of providing care to children, adolescents and their families, the HIV Team seeks to address the care need of its present and future patients by: 1. Improving the clinical, social and other services available to individuals infected with or affected by HIV/AIDS. 2. Providing adolescents of the greater Philadelphia area with access to the latest developments in clinical care. 3. Seeking effective strategies to reduce the risk of HIV infection among adolescents in the Philadelphia region. B. Second, in the ream of research, the HIV Team at Children's Hospital seeks to advance the goals of the NICHD and the NIAID by: 1. Contributing to a descriptive study of the full spectrum of HIV disease and its impact on adolescents. 2. Helping to identify and pursue a research agenda. 3. Achieving a better understanding of HIV disease progression among adolescents and hence improve health care delivery. 4. Participating full in the NIH Adolescent Medicine HIV/AIDS Research Network. C. Third, for the Special Immunology Program at the Children's Hospital, an identified goal is to keep its services not only current but forward thinking by: 1. Advancing the HIV/AIDS care at the Children's Hospital through research. 2. Developing a multi-disciplinary research agenda across medical and professional disciplines. 3. Encourage clinical staff on all levels and disciplines to engage in research.